


But... You’re Only a Glitch!

by CK_4267



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seonho and Guanlin kill me every day, android!au, but like fluffy also, i can die peacefully now, jk 2park brings me back to life, kinda angsty, lets go, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_4267/pseuds/CK_4267
Summary: Lai Guanlin.A child prodigy.He is only 17 and yet creates androids for disabled humans.But what will happen when he falls in love with one?





	1. Chapter 1

**No one’s P.O.V**

Lai Guanlin.

A child prodigy.

He did the unthinkable at the young age of 11 when no other scientist and engineer could. 

Maybe his depression was a disability. A disability that may be an android could fix.

But Guanlin’s android was, of course, merely a _glitch_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this is so freaking short. So... I accidentally published this when it was still in its writing phase *ahem the 2park fanfic accident* AGAIN so thats why this chapter was oddly cut off. I meant to make it into a one shot but this thing got cut off so early that it would be hard to keep on updating. Yeah, thats really it. Byeeee ~CK


	2. Chapter 2

Lai Guanlin was the first person to create an android.

He created an actual, talking, human-like android that only came out of books and movies.

He was first discovered when he had entered into a science contest for the most creative invention. The judges weren’t expecting much, but were blown away by Guanlin’s robot.

After that, he became known as “robot boy”. His parents explained that he had been interested in coding and the way the body works since he was five. After he had mastered coding, he had moved onto harder things... such as creating the first human-like android.

It wasn’t much at first. It could only walk and say a few phrases. But that was enough for the greedy scientists out there. They gave Guanlin his own company, tons of money, and fame. Of course, his parents managed his company and money and the only thing he actually did was make the robots. Over the years, he helped develop better and more high-tech robots. Being the generous boy he was, his robots were only made for disabled people.

Guanlin was humble and kind. He never said that he was the creator behind it all and gave all the credit to his scientists and engineers. As Guanlin became more busy, he had to drop out of school. His few friends always peeked into the factory to say hello.Them and his older sister were the only people who actually kept him happy.

His parents were pushy and pressuring.

The news reporters were annoying and always gave false information.

The scientists were know-it-alls, acting like they did everything when it was actually Guanlin.

The engineers never talked.

His older sister went to college and it was hard for her to meet Guanlin but she still tried. Guanlin’s friends all went to school and lived a normal life. He honestly envied them. He wished constantly that he didn’t live his life, that he could be dumb. He hated having fame. The android was only an invention he created for fun. He didn’t want it to turn into huge project. 

All his time and energy was spent on building his robots. He was still devoted, no matter how much he hated his life. 

Over the six years, Guanlin lost friends and gained friends. He had experienced all types of pain and didn’t care anymore. Guanlin’s friend group consisted of the weirdest people on earth. But it’s ok, he still loved them. 

  * Jihoon. The dramatic theater kid. Is single and ready to mingle. (*ahem* Woojin *ahem*)
  * Jaehwan. Sewoon’s boyfriend. Is a guitar genius and can hit those notes. Extremely loud and crazy.
  * Sewoon. Is also a guitar genius. Soft voice and calm. Also plays piano.
  * Daehwi. The school newpaper’s photographer. Takes the most prettiest photos on earth. Quiet but secretly plays the piano like a god. Jinyoung’s boyfriend but shy af about it.
  * Daehwi’s boyfriend, Jinyoung. The star swimmer of his school. Quiet like his bf but adores him.
  * Jonghyun and Minhyun. Those weird but nice kids that spend their time watching anime and writing poetry.
  * Taehyun. That one dumb football player that all the girls swoon over. Too bad he’s gay. Espicially for Sungwoon.
  * Sungwoon. His school’s volleyball captain. He doesn’t want to except Taehyun’s love because his parents don’t accept gays.
  * Daniel. The best soccer player for his school. Seongwu’s boyfriend. Has a bunny tooth smile.
  * Seongwu. The longest runner in cross country and track. Is a troll. Likes to talk about him and Daniel.
  * Jisung. The guy that makes everyone smile and laugh. Draws pictures that seem to come from God. ( **A/n actually, is he good at drawing?)**



His crazy group that had just about every type of high school stereotype in it. And yet, they still got along. Well, maybe not exactly Sungwoon and Taehyun. Everyone knew that Taehyun had the hots for Sungwoon. Everyone also knew that Sungwoon’s family hated homosexuals and so he rejected Taehyun every single time. But that’s a story for later. 

Every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday, they would drop by the factory to keep Guanlin some company. One day, it was only Jihoon who had come over to the factory as the others were too busy to drop by. Jihoon walked into Guanlin’s studio to find him bent over a robot. His bangs hung into his face and His leaps were red and swollen from constant biting in concentration. Jihoon felt something go off in his heart, but he brushed it away. He knocked on the door to get Guanlin’s attention and succeeded. Guanlin looked up to see Jihoon leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. 

“Hyung!” He exclaimed. Little did Jihoon know that the mayhem in his stomach was going off in Guanlin’s too. 

“Hi Linlin,” Jihoon greeted and walked over to him to see what he was working on. He was always impressed by Guanlin’s handy work. 

“Wow, Linlin! This is amazing!” Jihoon praised.

”Thanks hyung,” Guanlin mumbled, blushing. 

And it was so sudden, they didn’t know how it happened, but Jihoon found himself pressed against the wall by Guanlin and their lips were pressed together. They were greedy for each other and were so caught up that they didn’t notice a certain intern come in. 

Just recently, Guanlin had hired a new intern a year older than him. His name was Park Woojin and did not expect to come into the not-so-kid-friendly sight going on. 

  
“GAGGHHHH!!!” Woojin screamed and dropped his binder, computer and pen in an attempt to cover his eyes. The two jumped apart, flushed to see who had interrupted their make-out session. 

“Woojin?” Guanlin said, confused.

”Gah! Guanlin-ssi, I’m super sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll come back later.” Woojin rambled and started to take steps backward, still covering his eyes. Jihoon laughed at this poor boy and Woojin uncovered his eyes slowly. His eyes popped out when he saw Park Jihoon. Woojin had an immediate attraction to this boy with big eyes, rosy cheeks and big smile with adorable dimples. 

“U-uh, I’ll be going now,” Woojin stammered out and before he left he remembered to get his dropped belongings. As soon as he left the room, he slumped against the wall, knowing that he was screwed. _Oh. My. God. Park Woojin. You did not just fall in love with your boss’s boyfriend. You are so screwed._

After this incident Jihoon stopped by when he had the time just to hang out with his boyfriend, Guanlin. And every single time, Woojin spent the time to ogle at him. Jihoon became curious in this adorable boy who always hung by, helping Guanlin when he needed help or doing his homework. Let’s not forget that all these kids were still in their last years of high school, beginning of college. 

Woojin was a responsible, smart and healthy kid who anyone could trust in. Therefore, no one knew why and were quite surprised when Woojin didn’t make it to work one day. Guanlin tried to call his cell, but no answer. This happened for another two days. Guanlin was very concerned so he tried to contact his mom but she didn’t answer either. His absence turned into weeks and soon into a month. Woojin’s contract expired and still, no word for him.

After a while, Guanlin and Jihoon forgot about him and kept their relationship steady. It had been three months since Woojin had left when Guanlin got a call from his manager. The following phone call went like this:

”Manger hyung?”

”Hey Guanlin, how are you doing?”

”I’m good thanks. What about you?”

”I’m good thanks. Lets cut to the chase. You up for a challenge?”

”Of course, what’s the challenge this time.”

”You need to make a robot for a kid in a coma. This kid was in a car crash three months ago and his head had sustained major injuries He hasn’t woken since. Recently, his parents disappeared, and he has no record of nearby relatives or siblings to take in him and pay for his hospital bill. Making the android won’t be the hard part. The hard part is... will you take care of him?”

”ME?! I’m only 17!”

”Yes, yes I know.”

“But... I don’t even know this person!”

”What? But, he was one of your employees!”

”Excuse me?”

”It’s Park Woojin.”

And with that, Guanlin’s manager hung up, leaving Guanlin devastated. He had finally figured out what happened to his hyung, and was determined to make his life easier. Right away, Guanlin decided to pay a visit and put on his jacket and beanie as it was heavily snowing outside. As he was leaving, he bumped into Jihoon. “Linlin! Where are you going?”

”Hyung, can you come with me?” 

“Um, ok?” Without any hesitation the two got in the car and drove to the hospital. When Jihoon saw where they were headed, he became slightly confused. Guanlin rarely visited his clients. Jihoon trailed helplessly behind his boyfriend, not knowing what to do. 

“I’m here to see Park Woojin.” Guanlin told the front desk lady. _‘Park Woojin? The guy who was Guanlin’s intern? What happened to him?’_ Jihoon thought, having instant concern for the slightly younger boy.

”Are you family?” She said blanky while typing on her computer. 

“I’m his cousin.” Guanlin responded without hesitation. She nodded and asked for his name. As she was giving him his visitor pass, she saw Jihoon and said, “Are you with him?” Jihoon nodded and she proceeded to ask if he was family.

Jihoon didn’t know where this came from, but it just spilled out before he could stop it. “I’m Woojin’s boyfriend.” He felt Guanlin’s burning stare and frown. Jihoon grabbed his hand and squeezed it, praying that Guanlin wasn’t as mad as he thought he was. The lady nodded again and gave him his visitor pass. She told them that he was in the ICU*, room 0510. The two gave their thanks and made their way to his room. 

The air was awkward and tense. They stopped in front of his room’s door and Guanlin asked, “Why did you say you were his boyfriend?” Jihoon gulped and responded quietly, “I don’t know.” Guanlin sighed and opened the door. Looking calm and sorta sad, laid Park Woojin in a hospital bed. His breathing was slow and steady and he was hooked to multiple machines. Just the sight of it made the two’s heart hurt. 

Jihoon stood to the side as Guanlin walked over. “Hey Woojin, you weren’t at work for a long time and it made us super worried. I’ll promise to find someone to take care of you. In the mean time, can you wait? Just a wait a little longer and I promise, you’ll be happy.” As if Woojin had heard his words, Guanlin saw a tear fall down his face. He gasped and moved a little closer. But nothing else came out. Only a single tear had fallen. 

Guanlin jumped a little when he felt Jihoon put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed in content as Jihoon rested his chin on top of his head and they stayed like that, watching Woojin’s sleeping form. 

“Linlin.”

”Yeah?”

”I’ve been thinking... what if I was the one who took care of him?” Guanlin stayed quiet for a long time, processing his boyfriend’s words. Finally he spoke, saying “Why would you want to do that?”

Jihoon felt something stir in his heart and he answered honestly, “I don’t know. I just... I guess I just feel like something in me is meant for Woojin.” Guanlin listened to Jihoon sadly and knew that there wasn’t really anything in Jihoon that still loved Guanlin as a lover. 

“Jihoon. I know that there is no love as a lover for me anymore in you. You might not love Woojin yet, but I believe that you are destined to be with him. Soulmates maybe? But, I want you to be happy. So I’m letting you go. Be happy, ok?” Jihoon gasped and immediately had tear-filled eyes when he realized that they were breaking up. Jihoon desperately hugged Guanlin as he stood up and screeched, “No, please, don’t let me go. Guanlin, I love you! Don’t go! I love you!” The whole time, Guanlin gently pried Jihoon off and whispered, “Please be happy Hoonie. I’ll find love elsewhere.” 

“Linnie!” Jihoon exclaimed after him as Guanlin walked out of the room. Desperately, Jihoon ran out of the room and tried to find Guanlin, but he was already gone. Jihoon trudged back to Woojin’s room and took a seat next to his bed. He stared at Woojin’s face, wondering why Guanlin said that they were soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *intensive care unit


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one month since Guanlin and Jihoon broke up. While Jihoon managed his time by hanging out with his friends and taking care of Woojin’s sleeping form, Guanlin locked himself into his factory and rarely came out. His own words continuously would ring in his head:  _I’ll find love elsewhere._

His friends became increasingly worried about Guanlin. They never saw or heard from him anymore. What they didn’t know was that Guanlin was pouring out his heart and soul to create an android for Woojin. He wanted this android to be special and made just for him. Blood, sweat, and tears came out of Guanlin, but did he care? No.

He didn’t even realize it, but the more he got into finishing his android, the more depressed he became. He needed his friends to cheer him up, but he continued to block them out. Then, one day, he became aware how depressed he was. He tried to fix it by committing suicide. he wanted to start a new life then and there. So, when he made sure that the factory was closed and no employees were in there, he sat down in front of the android to finish it. This would be his parting gift. Once he finished it, he plugged it in for it to charge.

Walking away, he grabbed a cutting tool. And slowly, he cut his wrists.

One cut.

Two cuts.

Three cuts.

Soon, he had eight cuts in total, four on each wrist. Bleed was seeping out and it felt good. It felt amazing to release his emotions by the blood, to seek death. And soon, the loss of blood made him black out. Little did he know that his blood had dripped into the android, giving it a sense of DNA.

***

”Lai Guanlin?”

 _God?_  

Smiling in his sleep, Guanlin thought he had reached heaven and God was welcoming him in. He opened his eyes... and screamed. Right in front of him was an unknown teenage boy, gleaming amber eyes staring at him with robotic concern. His eyes had a somewhat humane glint to it, but it wasn’t fully there. 

“W-who are you?” Guanlin manage to stammer out. The boy looked at him with confusion and said, “What do you mean? I’m android number 229. I was created to help you.”

Guanlin thought deep and hard. ‘ _Why am I not dead? This guy wasn’t made for me, it’s for Woojin!’_

 _“_ I’m not... I don’t need help. What do you mean?”

”When I was fully charged and awoke, I immediately knew your past and it was hard-wired into me that I’m supposed to cure your disability, which in fact, is depression. Am I mistaken?”

Guanlin didn’t respond. He couldn’t help but feel a somewhat delirious joy to see this robot. This was the first creation that actually looked and acted like a human. And its voice! It was so nice and smooth and- wait what? Where was he going with this again?

Curious, Guanlin asked, “Are you an it, he, or she?”

”You are the creator and therefore, you decide what gender I am.” He answered, shrugging.

Guanlin snorted and said, “You’re definitely a male. And I want to give you a name. You shall be called... Seonho. Yoo Seonho.”

Seonho smiled softly and said, “I like that. I like that a lot.”

Guanlin choked on air and rasped out, “You can feel?” 

“Well, I don’t know.” Seonho muttered, ruffling his hair. Guanlin then walked over and was about to caress his cheek to see if he could feel it when he saw his hands and wrists were bandaged and stained with stale blood. “Did you do this?” Guanlin asked, touched and awed.

”Yes.”

”Why?”

”Because my purpose is to serve you. Without you, why would I be here?” Unknowingly, Seonho had stated Jihoon’s words to Guanlin when Guanlin was sad. Guanlin’s eyes widened and he felt a turn in his stomach. He slowly stretched his hands towards Seonho’s face and when his fingers brushed his cheek, both of them flinched but neither of them pulled away. Guanlin could feel real skin and this made him slide his whole hand onto Seonho’s face. 

“Can you feel my hand?” Guanlin whispered. 

“Indeed I can. I also feel a warm and tingling sensation inside of me. Where my stomach should be, I feel a turning sensation. Where my heart should be, it flutters. Lai Guanlin, what is this?” Seonho whispered. Immediately, Guanlin snapped his hand back and looked away. This had gone too far. 

“Guanlin, what was that?”

Not wanting to tell him that it was love, Guanlin lied and said that he didn’t know. 

He mentally scolded himself. It was against the law to ever fall in love with a robot. Who would any way? Well, Lai Guanlin might.


	4. Chapter 4

Seonho and Guanlin got to know each other better. Guanlin wasn’t sure if he should introduce Seonho to his friends or keep him a secret. When he made sure Seonho acted like a real human and not a robot, Guanlin decided to open up to his friends again. 

It had been over a month when Guanlin finalized his decision. The two were eating breakfast, well Guanlin was eating, when Guanlin said, “Seonho-yah. I want you to meet my friends. Is that okay with you?” Seonho nodded silently and continued to wash the dirty dishes from last night’s dinner. Seonho wanted to meet the world, he wanted to feel the outside. Everyday, he would be stuck in Guanlin’s home while he left for work. 

Like an android was supposed to do, he did the chores. He washed the dishes, did the laundry, swept the floor; basically making sure the house was spotlessly clean. He knew that robots weren’t allowed to go outside, but he wasn’t a normal one. He was, in fact, half-android, half-human. What Guanlin didn’t know was that when he cut himself, blood had dripped into Seonho’s control system, giving him a sense of DNA. That’s why Seonho had emotions, but he didn’t have internal organs so he didn’t need to eat, drink, sleep, or go use the bathroom.

Seonho could read, write, do instant math that regular humans couldn’t do. He WAS a human. Just not a normal one. He knew how it was to be happy, sad, angry. But he espicially liked to feel joy. He felt it every day when he heard Guanlin come back home from work. They literally acted like a married couple, except they weren’t even a couple. Every time he heard Guanlin open the door, Seonho would run over and hug him tightly. At first, Guanlin didn’t like it and would always push him away, but Seonho understood. Slowly though, Guanlin started to hug him back.

Now, the moment Guanlin walked through the door, he would set his bag down and immediately open his arms, waiting for Seonho to engulf him with an embrace. Seonho did his job perfectly; he slowly (but surely) started to make Guanlin happy again. He made him laugh and smile more often. Seonho still didn’t know why he would always feel warm when Guanlin smiled. He didn’t know that he himself, a robot, was falling in love with Guanlin, a human.

Guanlin knew how it felt to fall in love, he constantly felt it when he was with Jihoon. But ever since they broke up, he despised the feeling. So when he started to feel his heart flutter, and a certain robot-boy would run through his mind, he denied his feelings and would lie to himself, saying that it was merely a friendship. 

It was really annoying, you know. Two people who liked each other, living under the same roof. 

One not knowing he was in love.

The other, pushing away the feeling of being in love.

***

Soon, the day of meeting their friends arrived. Guanlin made sure to make Seonho presentable, and _damn_  did Seonho look fine in the end. 

Seonho was wearing a simple, green button down shirt that was tucked into black jeans. It might not sound attractive, but he looked good. Pairing off the outfit, he wore black vans and his hair hung down on his forehead, lightly curled.

Guanlin himself decided to wear a white turtleneck with a black sweater with red-striped sleeves on top. He tucked it into ripped black jeans and swooped his brown hair.

Seonho couldn’t help but “feel” nervous as he and Guanlin walked to the nearby cafe that they were meeting Guanlin’s friends. Unconsciously, he grabbed Guanlin’s hand. Guanlin turned around in surprise and they made fierce eye contact. Even though they held hands many times, this time, Seonho felt embarrassed and tried to retract his hand. But before he could, Guanlin squeezed it tightly. 

He then let go off Seonho’s hand, and Seonho found that the older had cupped his cheeks between his big hands and was looking so gently at Seonho that he could’ve melted into a big puddle right then and there. “Hey, Seonho. Don’t be nervous. I’ll always be right there if you need me, ok?” Guanlin leaned. down and planted a soft kiss on Seonho’s cheek then pulled away. He once again grabbed Seonho’s hand and led him into the cafe. 

Seonho didn’t have time to react to the kiss, and had to silently ponder to himself as he walked into the cafe. He was engulfed by the loud sound of people talking and laughing, the scent of coffee and smoothies, the soft glow of the fairy lights hung all over the cafe. He then saw that Guanlin had already gone far ahead of him, walking-wait no, more like running to a group of teenage boys. 

“Hoonie hyung!” Seonho heard Guanlin exclaim then he saw that he was hugging a much shorter boy. Soon after, more boys were hugging Guanlin, but Seonho coudn’t tell what they were saying. The whole time, Seonho stayed at the entrance of the cafe, feeling awkward and not-welcomed. After waiting for five minutes for Guanlin to notice him, he sighed and left the cafe. 

If you couldn’t tell already, Guanlin was so into talking to his friends and getting up to date on what was happening in their lives, that he completely forgot about Seonho. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Sungwoon mentioned him. “Hey Linlin, wasn’t there someone you wanted to introduce us to?” Guanlin ten rembered him and his eyes became wide. 

“Oh holy shit! I’ll be right back, hyungs!” 

He ran out of the cafe to see if Seonho was there. He wasn’t.

He ran back home to see if Seonho was there. He wasn’t.

He went to the park to see if Seonho was there. He wasn’t.

He checked the ice cream shop to see if Seonho was there. He wasn’t.

Guanlin checked everywhere, all over the city, but he wasn’t anywhere. He finally stopped in front of the hospital, panting. _‘Could he possibly be in there?’_  Guanlin thought. He pushed open the hospital door and walked straight past the front office lady. She heeded him no attention. A strange pull took him to Woojin’s room, and there Seonho sat, holding Woojin’s pale hand, and quietly talking to the boy in the coma. 

Guanlin silently listened, and the next few words brought tears into his eyes. 

“Hi Woojin. I know you’re in a coma. I know that you are in a coma because of a car crash, and you severely injured your brain. But do you know what I also know? I know that you are in love with Park Jihoon, Guanlin’s old boyfriend. But did YOU know that Jihoon takes care of you everyday? He and Guanlin broke up because of you. And... I know that Park Jihoon is starting to fall in love with you too. I want you to wake up so Jihoon can be happy, then Guanlin can be happy. Do you know how I know all this? I’m an android. I’m a robot who was supposed to be created for you, not Guanlin, but for you. That’s why I know everything about you. But, I also know everything about Guanlin too. Like, how he tried to commit suicide and when he did, his blood got into my control system. I now can feel, think, and act like a human. And, I think... I’m falling in love with  Lai Guanlin. He acts like he doesn’t know what love is, and I play along. But I know, Woojin. I know that it’s a fact that I’m falling in love with this fabulous boy I was made for. But who am I kidding. It’s against the law. I can’t fall in love with him. In the end, I’ll become a dead robot that won’t be needed anymore while Guanlin moves on with his life. 

“No matter how hard I try to not believe it, my life is merely a dream inside a dream. And I’m just a glitch. I’m... Just... a glitch...” 

Then, Seonho shed his first tear that surprised both him and Guanlin. But after the shock went away, Seonho started to sob heavily which made Guanlin cry from outside of the room. Guanlin covered his mouth to not make any noises, but his tears fell as he faced reality. Seonho was just a glitch. Seonho was just a glitch. Seonho... was... just... a... NO! He was not a glitch! He was a real human being that Guanlin loved, and this made Guanlin open the door and run over to Seonho. And when he reached him, he hugged him tightly from behind.

 Seonho immediately knew it was Guanlin, and he tried to push I’m away, but it was impossible. So, he let Guanlin stay there, as he and Guanlin both sobbed as they knew Seonho woudn’t stay forever. 

Guanlin finally exclaimed, “I love you!” But he received no response. 

“Seonho? Please, I love you!” Yet again, no response. He pulled away from Seonho and realized that for the first time, Seonho’s battery had died. 

“Seonho!” Guanlin yelled, shaking him senseless. But it didnt work. He stared into Seonho’s cold ones. It took some strength, but he managed to take Seonho home. He carefully set him down on the couch and went to search for Seonho’s charger. 

It was missing. And when Guanlin realized this, he started to panic and frantically started to search for it. “Seonho, where did it go?” Guanlin whispered.

***

 **Four years later**  

It had been four years. Woojin had finally woken up and started going out with Jihoon. The two were happy, and so was Guanlin. Except, in his heart, it still hurt that Seonho wasn’t there anymore. He had told Jihoon and Woojin about Seonho, and on that night, all three of them had cried at the sad story. 

Their lives had returned to normal, except all of them were older and had found jobs. Daehwi was now a professional photographer and him and Jinyoung were engaged and had a tiny son. 

Sungwoon had finally defied his parents and him and Taehyun had gotten married, becoming football and volleyball coaches for their old high schools.

Minhyun and Jonghyun had grown up to one becoming an animator and the other an author. The two had decided to just date and never get married.

While Daniel had become a professional soccer player, his husband, Seongwu, had decided to become a doctor instead. 

Jaehwan and Sewoon became the first gay kpop idol couple. 

Jihoon became a famous actor while being engaged to Woojin, who still worked for Guanlin. 

Because he was bored one day, Guanlin was searching through Woojin’s tools when he stumbled across an unknown charger. “Hyung! What is this?” he called out to Woojin. Curious, Woojin walked over to where Guanlin was crouching and asked, “What?”

Guanlin showed him the charger and memories seemed to flash though Woojin’s mind. “Oh! I woke up form my coma and I was holding that. It’s a charger of some sort, but I didn’t know what to so I just kept it.” 

Something clicked in Guanlin and he shot straight up and ran to the storage room where he kept a certain robot. He plugged the charger in, and his heart thudded as the robot hummed to life for the first time in four years. It seemed to have aged with Guanlin, and he didn’t know how. It finally opened its eyes and smiled. 

“Why hello Lai Guanlin. It’s been awhile.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But...You’re Only a Glitch!” Is finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine. I have recently started to write a new 2park fanfic called “To: Hoonie/From: You Secret Admirer | December 31, 2018” so if you guys could be sweethearts and check that out, I would be so happy! Thank you!


End file.
